Finding the Right Path
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Tsuna was the last heir of the Vongola clan who suddenly vanished from the small village he once lived him. Unknowing for him, he was saved by his parents who used a forbidden seal restoring his life. His parents were now gone and Tsuna never felt so alone in this world, but during this time he meets a boy named Naruto and their journey's together starts from here. (Warning: Fluff)


Thanks everyone for taking your time to read this, I'll update Hunterxhunter xover soon!

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or Naruto. I do own the idea, all right go to their respectful owners. Thanks for reading, will be posting more soon.**

* * *

><p>A young boy sat there, waiting.<p>

Watching.

Hoping that his mother and father could come back and pick him up.

Days passed and they didn't return, but yet the boy held hope still within him.

Droplets began to fall as the sky grew dark, gently comforting the young boy's heart, washing away all the sadness he held within him.

Tears began to fall as the rain hid the sadness overflowing the boy's body, everything seemed as it was an eternity. How long will he be alone?

No more mother's warm and loving cooking, no more comforted hugs from his parents, no more smiles of proud from his father. Nothing.

As if everything ended for the boy, a new path was created for him right in front of his eyes.

No.

He didn't want to go that way.

He wanted to stay with father and mother.

Life and Destiny gave him a push and now, he was all alone, in this world.

* * *

><p>If it weren't for that day, this parents would of never placed him in the hidden leaf village. If it wasn't for that day, he would of stayed home playing with his favorite blue ball while the aroma of his mothers delicious cooking filled the house.<p>

No more happy and cheerful smiles from mother, no more pats on the head from father. He had nothing now, if only he could go back. If only he didnt have to be alone, if only 'he' didn't take them away.

If it wasn't for that day, he would of never been left alone.

_The village was burning down, blood and bodies scattered on the floor, the villagers were fighting against __themselves. The boy's big caramel eyes took in every image, his house was on fire and father ran back in to grab his mother, a man came to him dressed in black with__ an animal mask placed in front of his face. "Who are you...?" The boy called out in pure terror, he wanted to scream for this father so badly._

_The man in front of him continued to stare as he picked up the young boy without any hesitation. "NO!" The boy yelled out while being carried away._

_"Boss! I got the brat, lets head out, we are done here." The animal masked man spoke as everyone started retreating from the fire burning the village that he once called home._

_"Tsuna!" A voice called out as the boy continued to struggle, his father running up to him with his own kunai ready._

_His mother following in tow with a serious look on her face, the boy didn't move as he continued to stare at his beloved parents._

_"Mama! Papa!" The boy called out with tears falling down his eyes, he was scared and he didn't know what to do._

_"Kill them. We have no more use for them." A deep voice spoke by the male holding the boy._

_People ran over to the boy's parents, trying to stop them in every way, with a swift hit in the boy's neck everything seemed to fade to black. The echoing of his mother and father's cries in desperation is what only reached his ears._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Once the boy woke up the world seemed to be colored in grey, black was covering the floor along with dead bodies. A slowing fading warmth holding on to the boy as cold water dripping upon the boy's face. The boy's skin was losing warmth, the mother and father non-existent voicing calling out for their boy. As if he was dying himself, he slowly closed his eyes he didn't understand his mother and father anymore, but once he did he submitted himself into the darkness._

**_"Boy."_**

_A voice was calling him._

**_"Wake up."_**

_Someone was calling him._

**_"Don't you want to see them again?"_**

_Who? Who did he want to see again?_

**_"You're parents."_**

_Of course he wanted to, they were everything to him._

**_"Open your eyes."_**

_The voice spoke to him once more as if light hit his eyes again, he glanced up to see his parents crying while holding onto each other. A dark figure was right by them too._

_"Tsuna." His parents spoke to him one last time before they disappeared into a white light was soon placed inside of the dark figure As if one more time, everything seem to fade back into black once more,the last thing he saw was the vivid blue grey sky._

* * *

><p>He wanted his parents back, he wanted his life back, he was scared of being alone.<p>

Tsuna cried once more that following morning unknown someone was watching him in the distance, " I just want my mom back!" He cried out in frustration and anger. He wanted his loved ones back, he miss them both. He felt more tears prickled his eyes as someone loomed over him, the shadow of the person made him feel oddly comforted from the presence.

"Umm..." A small voice called out for the boy, making the said boy look up to see a boy around his age glancing down at him. Tsuna felt himself almost cry out once more, it pained him to see another child with parents that he no longer held. He felt the tears prickle his eyes once more before the boy in front of him started hiccuping.

Tsuna felt a wave of shock freeze him to see someone else crying with him, tears rolled down the blonde headed boy's cheeks as his big blue sapphire eyes shined a little from the tears and the glare of the sun. "It hurts doesn't it...?" The unknown boy to Tsuna spoke out making Tsuna realize why this boy was crying, making him cry along side with him, not even able to give a single nod in reply.

Hours passed as Tsuna's new friend laid beside him in the grass, he was completely worn out from crying and he was sure he friend wasnt any better. Tsuna took a glance over to see the blonde boy fast asleep, the dried up tears on the corner of his eyes was shown along with red underlining the eye. Tsuna was sure he didn't look any better than him, probably worse since he was crying longer.

It was getting late, the sun was starting to set but the brown haired boy didn't want to go home. He didn't want to be alone anymore, Tsuna closed his eyes as more tears prickled down his cheeks. He was tired of being alone, he wanted to be with his parents, a hand ruffled his fluffy hair as the boy looked over at the cause. His new friend just watched him with saddened eyes, "No more crying. I'm here." The boy spoke out to Tsuna. More tears shed, but in happiness as he hugged his friend.

"Will you stay with Tsu-kun forever?" Tsuna spoke for the first time making the blonde boy nod, "Yep! Forever! Believe it!" The boy replied back as Tsuna smiled, he was glad he wasn't alone anymore even if he missed his mother and father

* * *

><p>I am done with this, sorry about not updating if anyone has read the Hunterxhunter crossover I did. I kinda was rewatching Hunterxhunter to get rid of my writer's block lol Anyways. Thanks for reading, review? :D?<p> 


End file.
